


Speaking Your Language

by SleepyWoofles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Multi, Yasha is a Softie (Critical Role), flower language is still a thing right, i love that that's a tag--, no magic but fantasy races still exist, sorta established beaujes but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles
Summary: Yasha runs a little flower shop, and for most part her days are slow and have little to report. Until she gets a request from a little blue tiefling, who's bouquet finds itself "accidentally forgotten" on the counter.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Speaking Your Language

Yasha glances up at the sound of a jingle by the door. There’s a human man brushing off his jacket as he walks in, holding a bouquet of flowers. She can’t see exactly what they are from here, but she can see there’s a lot of yellow and orange.

“Can I help you?” She calls up to the front, moving away from what she was doing to walk towards the man.

He flashes a quick, polite smile and straightens himself up, holding the bouquet up for her to see better. “These got smashed to hell on the way down, I was just wondering if you could fix it up right quick?”

Yasha gives a small nod, and takes a good look at the flowers now that she can. “Could I ask who these are for?”

The man pauses for a second. “My, uh, my partner. Loves flowers, and absolutely loves yellow and orange colors. Thought it’d be a nice gift, y’know?”

“It’s a nice idea,” Yasha starts slowly, thinking about the nicest way to word this, “I know most people don’t pay attention to flower meanings anymore, but do you know what these mean?” She points at one of the bigger yellow flowers, a bright colored carnation.

He shakes his head, and so she explains.

“They usually mean disdain, or ‘you disappointed me.’ And these,” she points out the orange lilies, “are for hatred. They look pretty together, but they don’t have a very happy meaning.”

The man looks a bit horrified for a second, “Can.. can you fix that?”

Yasha smiles softly. “Of course I can. Roses are a bit cliche, but orange roses mean passion or enthusiasm. Some people say that they’re better for newer relationships, since they’re a mix of red and yellow, if that changes your decision at all.”

He nods slowly, clearly considering the options.

“I think we can just replace the carnations and lilies, if you’d like. The rest of it looks nice together, and I can’t think of any bad messages there.” She carefully pulls a carnation loose, spinning it in her hand and looking it over. “Yellow dahlias might be nice, they look similar sometimes.”

“Yellow dahlias and orange roses.” He repeats back at her with a nod, and so Yasha takes the bouquet and heads off to find the flowers she needs.

-

A tabaxi woman comes in with her daughter later that day. “She’s loved flowers since she was tiny.” The woman explains with a smile. “I’ve heard so many lovely things about your shop, I thought she should come see it.”

Yasha kneels down with a smile of her own, and the little girl drops her mother’s hand to come up.

“The flowers in your hair are pretty.” The little girl smiles brighter.

“Thank you.” Yasha tries to match her enthusiasm. “Do you have a favorite color?”

“Purple!”

Yasha nods at her, then glances up at the mother for confirmation. After getting the okay, she heads back and returns a minute later with a mini-bouquet of purple asters. She hands them off to the little girl with another smile. “These mean wisdom and royalty, and you seem very wise, to me.”

The little girl looks absolutely overjoyed, bouncing back to her mother’s side and holding up the flowers to show them off.

-

The day is mostly slow after that, most customers who come in only needing simple things, or even single flowers in some cases. The only noteworthy encounter before three o’clock being a curious firbolg pointing at the small vase she keeps on the counter. 

“What are those for?” They asked, a curious look on their face and a soft smile. “They’re pretty.”

Yasha nods, “They are. They’re.. to remember someone. Rosemary for remembrance, and butterfly weed. It… Well, it’s not a happy flower, really. It means ‘leave me.’”

“Why that one, then?” The firbolg asks, this time wearing a sympathetic expression.

“It was her favorite.” Yasha says with a soft smile, remembering her explanation as to why it was in a bouquet she gave all those years ago.

-

Jester comes in to visit about an hour before the shop is supposed to close, wearing her usual bright smile and practically skipping up to the counter.

“Yasha!! This is super duper important, are you busy?” Jester asks, leaning halfway over the counter.

“Not today. What is it?” Yasha stands up and walks around the counter to greet her, immediately getting a quick hug.

Jester gently grabbed her hands, still smiling as she stared up at Yasha. “I need a bouquet to tell someone I love them. A really really big one if that’s okay?”

“Of course it’s okay, do you know what their favorite color is?” Yasha asks, dropping one of Jester’s hands to reach across the counter and grab a small notebook.

“I’m not really sure.” Jester frowns, and stays silent for a second. “I think,” she draws out the “i” in “think” for a second to emphasize her point, “maybe blue would be nice?”

Yasha offers a soft smile. “I think blue would be nice, too.”

“Then blue it is!” Jester’s smile seemed to brighten even further.

Yasha steps towards the wall for a second, knowing she’ll need help based on how Jester emphasized “really really big” when she described the bouquet, and knocks twice. There’s a pause, and then two knocks in response.

Molly walks in a few minutes later, giving a quick wave to Jester and a nod to Yasha before heading to the back to dig through what they had and call out a few flowers he thought looked nice.

Molly’s visit was expected, Yasha had asked him over for help, after all. What wasn’t quite as expected was Beau coming in after him, though Yasha barely got to say “Hello” before Jester pulled Beau aside and started whispering. 

Eventually, they get the bouquet figured out after Jester finishes her conversation with Beau. Jester explains that Beau is here to help, and so with input from two of them— and Molly butting in occasionally— they settle on a bouquet of blue hyacinths and irises, white chrysanthemums, and a few fillers like ivy and sword ferns. Blue hyacinths for sincerity, irises for wisdom and strength, blue ones for faith, white mums for loyalty and love, ivy for affection and fidelity, and the ferns for new beginnings. 

Jester smiles at her as she hands over the flowers, holding them carefully with one hand and wiping away what Yasha hopes are happy tears with the other. “Thank you so much, Yasha.” Jester sniffles slightly.

Beau pats her on the back, helping to dry her eyes. “Think they’ll like it.”

Jester nods, and Molly adds “They’d have to be crazy not to.” There’s a short pause, before Molly continues, “Who’s it for, by the way?”

Another pause, Jester answers “Someone really special.”

“Is that so?” Molly leans over the counter, a curious look that Yasha knew all too well on his face.

“They’re sweet, and so so pretty, and they know a lot about flowers so I know they’ll enjoy these.” Jester explains. Molly gets that knowing glint in his eyes that Yasha never did understand fully.

“Well,” He pushes off the counter, walking around to stand with the rest of them with a small stretch, “I’ll be going, but do tell me how it ends up.” He reaches up to give Yasha a quick kiss on the forehead, followed by a forehead kiss for Jester, and a small side-hug for Beau.

Jester waves after him as he walks out, having to shout the tiniest bit to make sure he hears her “We will! Thank you, Molly!”

With that, Jester and Beau eventually filter out of the shop, and Yasha goes to close up with a quick glance at the clock. It was technically an hour past when she was supposed to close, but she didn’t particularly mind, especially not since she knew it was to help Jester.

Something catches her eye as she turns to make sure everything is in order. Jester had left the bouquet she got sitting on the counter. Not that Yasha remembered her ever putting it down. Regardless, she goes to pick up the bouquet to bring it back to Jester. Her bakery doesn’t close for another two hours, so it shouldn’t be too difficult.

Except for the note sitting on top of the ribbon keeping the flowers together. The note that clearly had Yasha’s name written across it, unmistakably in Jester’s handwriting.

Yasha picks it up slowly, trying to figure out what it could be before she opened it. Part of her is oddly nervous, though she isn’t sure why.

The handwriting on the inside of the note is the same, honestly it’s gorgeous, and Yasha would be perfectly content staring at that note all night.

Though, as she reads, she finds she can’t stay still much longer. She lets the note fall to the ground as she carefully grabs the flowers and all but sprints down to the bakery. The note that reads “Yasha, Beau and I have had something we’ve wanted to talk about with you for a while now. Can you come by the bakery today? Love, Jester. P.S. The flowers are for you!” sits on the floor as she goes to see Jester and Beau. As she goes to see the two she hopes she can call hers before the day ends.


End file.
